Dark Corners
by MacaroniWithExtraCheese
Summary: A brave heart is born from the fires of war. A fearless heart is born from looking a monster in the eye and not blinking. A story about Six's past. Dark-Fic, rating will change.
1. Questions

Right, I am aware that I need to finish my other story... but it was been a while since I played ME and then I stumbled on Generator Rex and just felt the inane need to write anything about agent six...so here it is and _Hopefully_ enjoyable to you awesome readers _

Thanks!

* * *

><p><em>Questions<em>

"Doc?"

"Yes, Rex?"

"What did Six do before he signed up at providence?"

Her fingers froze over the keyboard. Her eyebrows pulled into a soft frown as the hesitation started to seep in. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to tell him, it was more she really didn't have a clue herself to the "Green Ninja' Nanny's" previous employment.

She'd heard the rumours, but of course everyone had. Most of them had been started by the providence team themselves and they ranged from dark and mysterious to the freaky.

"_I heard he used to be a secret agent for the Illuminate,"_

"_I heard he's actually an alien sent from mars to help us fight the evo's,"_

"_No, I heard he was a Pizza maker, but he used his Katana's in front of the customers so they fired him,"_

And some just plain ridiculous.

"I don't know," she finally answered, her fingers once again continuing their dance across the plastic keys.

"Oh," Rex said, sounding a little deflated, "I woulda thought he would, ya know..." he shrugged, "Confide in you or somethin?"

"Look, Rex" Holiday finally turned to look straight at the teen, "Six has always been a very private guy, he doesn't like people prying... at all. Even more so about his past. Whatever he did doesn't matter now, he's doing a great job here. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess," Rex nibbled at his lower lip, "I was just wonderin' ya know? When we were out there tryin' to cure One? I remember Six and the other guys were arguing and one of them had said; "Y_ou tell our secrets and we'll tell yours_,"" He shrugged, "Or something like that or whatever. It just got me thinking, that's all,"

Holiday sighed and finally decided to abandoned her work in favour to stand next to the boy by the table. Yes still just a boy, only sixteen and still as quirky as ever. She secretly hoped he never loses that trait.

"I know that Six is very secretive, " she said leaning back slightly and starring out the window at the petting zoo beyond, "He did things that he's not proud of and we'll probably never know about them. But if you do find out Rex, I need you to be prepared."

He looked at her curiously, "Why?"

"There's a reason someone is secretive about something," she sighed, "And his past is probably a wreckage of mistakes and things he did that no one ever should do," she smiled, "The type of things good people shouldn't know about,"

"But he's suppose to be our friend!" Rex pushed away from the table before whirling around to face her and demanding, "How is this showing trust?"

"It's not about trust, Rex" Holiday stood and placed a hand on the teens' shoulder, "It's about protection. He feels he needs to protect us, by keeping us as far away from his past as possible. Don't pressure him. You'll only end up getting hurt, in more ways than one,"

Rex stared at her for a moment and she could see the wheels turning behind those dark eyes. She wondered mildly if Rex was curious because he cared or just for the sake of being curious. She inwardly hoped it was the former. Six did not need poking questions on top of his work.

It was almost overwhelming him already.

"Do you think he'll ever trust us enough?" he finally asked, his eyes softening and pleading look replacing the suspicious one.

"I can't say," she said, "But if he does, don't judge him in anyway. I think he has enough problems to deal with than with the extra pressure of the judgemental eyes of friends."

Rex nodded absently and with a quirky smile turned to leave the room. She watched him go in silence, feeling the need for the peace as much as the coffee at six in the morning. A stolen moment where nothing was wrong and everything just felt perfect.

A disfigured illusion of hope, she knew this, but when Rex came to her asking these questions of her friends, of life or of anything else for that matter she always found herself realizing how happy she truly was. In these stolen moments of peace.

Whatever Six did before he came here didn't matter, not any more and not to her. She didn't want to know what terrible things he did, because whatever it was it made him into the man he is now and for that she was grateful.

In her eyes he was perfect and that would never change.

No matter what.


	2. Shadows Lengthen

**Calypso's Head:** Thanks for reading Calypso :D and I'm very glad you liked it and happy to know someone liked my summary ^_^ Here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it just as much :)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Shadows Lengthen<span>_

_Darkness shrouded him. No light came here, only the worms glowed and he had learned to stay away from them in the last few weeks. They hiss when he touches them and whispers to him when he sleeps. Sweet nothings and twisted promises of a life beyond the rotting door. _

_He's thirsty, very thirsty. Lips burst and bloodied, dry and burning and his throat parched like sandpaper every time he breathed, but the water tastes funny, metallic, thick and when he spits it out it turns black then oozes away. _

_He knew that One would find him, but the shadows won't stop moving, the rotten planks are creaking under his frail weight, he can see the dark waters swirling beneath, it held crooked monsters and hungry beasts. The corpse is still starring at him with her dead eyes from across the room._

_And now she's moving._

His eyes shot open.

The shadows darkened.

His ears sang to the rushing of wind by his head.

_Can't move_, he thinks.

He chokes.

_Can't breathe either._

The closet door slid open and shadows slipped out. They leered closer, closed in, pressing harder on his chest. He had to move! He felt so weak; his body was a dead weight. _Shit._ They pressed harder, taking forms, opening eyes and growing hands. Taking form. Becoming alive

_No_!

His jaw couldn't unclamp and muscles wouldn't loosen. Desperately he closed his eyes when the shapes sprouted blood soaked teeth. He focussed and forced it, forced all energy into any movement.

_Can't breathe_...

_Force it!_

Six gasped and shot up ram straight in bed.

The beings scattered.

The cool night air burnt his lungs as he sucked it in through gasps and choked breaths. It whispered over his bare sweat soaked skin, cooling him and bringing him back to reality as he drifted down from the images of darkness and dreams.

He flicked the light on.

His eyes were inadvertently drawn on the corners, where the light just barely drenched the walls in florescent white. But he caught himself and shook his head, as if trying to dislodge a redundant thought.

They weren't real.

"Not real..."

He sighed.

Six rubbed a tired hand over his face before throwing the covers off.

The alarm clock blinked 3:17.

He suppressed a weary sigh and with a lazy stretch stalked over to the bathroom to get some water... and then get ready for the new day. He wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Again.

This had been going on for almost a week and it was just getting worse. Sometimes twice in the same night. He wouldn't mind, if it didn't affect his work so much. It was becoming harder and harder to focus during mission and his reports were steadily being handed in later and later.

Though never after the immediate deadline.

That would never happen.

Still, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help. He knew what the problem was; he'd had it before when he was very young, but never to the extent of this. There were some nights when he could feel the cold hands pulling him, grabbing him and when he finally did break the spell, the beings would linger... just beyond his vision.

He hated those nights.

Wiping his mouth from excess water he tiredly stepped back into his room to pick up his suit...

And froze.

The closet door was open.

Hesitation was over run by burning anger and in one furious movement he stomped over to the doors and slammed them open, eyes searching the dull lit closet for any sign of an intruder. It was void of any movement apart from the gentle swinging of his perfectly aligned suits.

He held his breath as if waiting for something to jump out.

But nothing happened.

He was probably just over tired from the extra work and little sleep over the past few weeks. It would pass, but in the mean time he needed to find awayto stop these... 'Living nightmares'

Grabbing a suit he gave one more glare into the closet before slamming it shut with enough force to rock the whole room. He had reports to finish

_tbc_

* * *

><p>Second chapter up..., very hard to wrtie and ANNOYING! But! I did get it out! Yaya!<p>

Also:... **Big chocolate chip cookie and a My Little Pony costume to the person who can guess what our favorite agent suffers from ^_^**

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
